User blog:Sam 3010/Sam 3010's diminished activity on the wiki
Hello, contributors of the League of Legends, my friends. I am deeply saddened by the news I am about to convey to you. After a rather unpleasant visit to the doctor today, I have been banned from using the computer for more than 30 minutes a day (my eyes may explode if I don't comply), which I will have to use to prepare the English and Japanese classes I give and that are my job. Because of this I won't be able to use my time to contribute to the wiki almost at all, at least for the three months that my recovery will need. I will use this blog to express how I felt during my stay in here with all of you, and to explain some things that I left unfinished, in case someone would like to continue my work. First of all, I really have to thank you, in case you are not here when I return, for all of your support while I worked on this wiki, I haven't had more than just a few disagreements, at most, while the rest of my time was filled with fun. I love the way we can easily communicate here, and I hope it stays the same. I specially have to thank KazMx, D3 and AJ, who both mentored to become a good administrator and I think of you as good friends; Tech, who broke my nerves lots of times and made me laugh even more times; Uber, Vyrolan, Zelgadis, Neon, who all started here while I was an admin (cept for Uber) and who also helped me develop and I also consider them my friends; Nystus, I had many disagreements with you, but you helped me understand that I am not (almost) always right; Asperon, I really enjoyed playing games with you, thanks to you (and Rumble) I have 30+ victories than defeats. And the list could go on and on, I had a really good time with all of you. I will come back after my recovery, and I hope all of you are still here and making the wiki even better. That said, I need to make a few statements about some of my projects an Works-in-progress that I would like you to know. *I won't need my BC rights while I am gone, but I would like to keep my admin rights in case I catch time to appear and do something useful. I will just be marked as inactive. *One thing I will definitively make time for are the writing of the Patch Notes on release, I will make time those Mondays to add them, even if that means some kids will have to wait for grades another day. *The Ability Details project could be continued if someone has the right software to do the animations, try to use the already completed AD page as templates so all the new AD pages are uniformed. *I started obtaining the Original Stats (and numbers of abilities) of some champions, and saved them as versions of the page. They are here User:Sam 3010/Original Stats. You can continue this or leave it as it is, I will continue them. *Community Messages, Facebook Page, and Featured Champions will need someone to update them regularly. *I created the template Template:Rank to make use of the coloring functionalities that BBilge added on abilities with multiple scalings, please keep using it as it is needed to fix some issues with the level up template on, I repeat, abilities with multiple scalings. It works a little different, like this: Example: If used on an ultimate, you need to leave the "40" and "50" spaces blank. *I think that is pretty much all... In case there is a vote to move the wiki, my vote is No, unless we have assurance from Riot that they will hosts us and promote us. Now, if the move actually occurs, I imagine you will leave all the pages here intact and just copy them to the new site. I will stay here for the rest of my recovery, once I return I will update all the pages here and then I will move too to join you on the new site. Well thanks again for everything, and see you again in the future. Category:Blog posts